1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination devices, and particularly to a illumination device having an unique heat dissipation structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long-term reliability, and environmental friendliness; thus, LEDs have been widely promoted as a light source.
Joseph Bielecki et al. in IEEE, 23rd IEEE SEMI-THERM Symposium, “Thermal Considerations for LED Components in an Automotive Lamp.” characterize light emitting diodes as a kind of semiconductor device changing current into light of specific wavelength.
However, there are still some problems with the solid-state lighting source like LED, especially in heat dissipation. The higher the power of the solid-state lighting source is, the more heat the solid-state lighting source produces. It is also much more difficult to dissipate heat in a smaller solid-state lighting source illumination device.
As well, the present solid state lighting source illumination device all contain the problem of heat dissipation, limiting the application in daily life. High efficiency of heat dissipation is not available.
What is needed therefore, is an illumination device which can ameliorate the described limitations.